Chack'n
This article is about the character. For the enemy of the same name, see Chack'n (enemy). Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed brother Unnamed brother Unnamed brother Unnamed sister |species = |altnames = Chakkun Chuken Chukkun Mr. Chack'n |voiceactor = Ayako Kawasumi}} is a recurring character in the [[Bubble Bobble (series)|''Bubble Bobble]] series and the main character of Chack'n Pop. Originally appearing as the star of his own game, Chack'n has gone on to appear in countless entries in the Bubble Bobble series, having been featured as an item, playable character, and in numerous minor cameo roles. Biography Appearance Chack'n is a yellow birdlike creature with a round body. He possesses several birdlike qualities, having blue wings and red extendable legs. He has a red tuft at the top of his head, and in some appearances is shown with pink cheeks. Though it is not usually seen, Chack'n possesses a mouth that has a slightly beaklike dip in the center. Personality Chack'n is shown to be deeply devoted to his wife, Miss Chack'n. The two are shown to have a very happy relationship and be deeply in love with one another. Chack'n is shown to be a kind soul, and is one of Bub's closest friends, and has helped him on many occasions. Abilities Chack'n's main ability is throwing small bombs, which explode into smoke that can defeat enemies. He is also able to extend his legs, and can walk upside-down. Chack'n has also been shown to have the ability to fly using his wings. History Chack'n Pop Chack'n first appears as the main character of Chack'n Pop. He uses smoke bombs to attack enemies, and is able to extend his legs to walk on the ceiling of the game's levels. In the game's story, he and his girlfriend, Miss Chack'n, are spending time together, when the Monstas, jealous of the love between the two, swoop in and steal the hearts over their heads that symbolize their love. Chack'n follows the Monstas back to their castle, and must reclaim the captured hearts. At the end of the game, he and Miss Chack'n get married, and Chack'n is shown wearing a tuxedo. Bubble Bobble Chack'n appears in Bubble Bobble as an item, spawning on Round 94. In addition, Round 43's design is based off of Chack'n. Parasol Stars Parasol Stars features an enemy based off of Chack'n, also known as Chack'n, that is clad in a blue suit with goggles. It throws bombs at the player, much like Chack'n's method of attack in Chack'n Pop. It is only encountered in the game's final world, Underworld. The good ending of the game features a giant version of Chack'n that appears after the defeat of Chaostikhan, coming down from above in the form of a giant statue. Bubby uses the wand dropped by Chaostikhan to turn the statue into the real Chack'n, who flies off as a shower of stars cascades downwards. Bubble Symphony Chack'n appears as an assist character in Bubble Symphony, and is summoned after the player obtains a special item. He reuses his sprites from Chack'n Pop, and once again attacks by throwing bombs at enemies. Bust-A-Move Chack'n appears in the center of the screen in the multiplayer mode of Bust-A-Move. He observes the game and becomes excited whenever the bubbles on each player's side shift. Bust-A-Move 2 Chack'n appears in the Vs. Mode of Bust-A-Move 2, retaining his role from the first Bust-A-Move. An area in the game's Story Mode known as Chack'n Island is named after him. ''Bubble Memories Chack'n appears as an item in ''Bubble Memories, mimicking his role from the original Bubble Bobble. The Chack'n enemy returns as well, and now has a larger variant that is encountered on certain stages. ''Bust-A-Move 4 Chack'n appears as the cursor on the main menu in the console version ''Bust-A-Move 4. ''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Chack'n appears in a major role in Super Puzzle Bobble, accompanying Bub and the player's character in the game's Story Mode. He appears in the beginning of the game, appearing to Bub on Pao Pao Island, asking for his help in saving the Tree of Time from the Time Eaters. Chack'n also appears in the game's Puzzle Mode as Bub's partner. In this game, Chack'n is referred to as Chuken, and is described as a mysterious life form that comes from beyond space and time, a backstory not used in any of Chack'n's other appearances. ''Bust-A-Move Millennium Chack'n appears in ''Bust-A-Move Millennium as a playable character. He is the first opponent Bub fights in the game's Story Mode, and is encountered at Starting Road. Chack'n appears as a student of the Bubble Hermit, who has him fight Bub in order to test Bub's strength. Super Bust-A-Move Chack'n appears in Super Bust-A-Move, trapped inside of the giant bubbles in the game's Puzzle Mode. Super Bust-A-Move 2 Chack'n reprises his role from Super Bust-A-Move 2, once again appearing trapped inside the giant bubbles. Puzzle Bobble DS Chack'n appears on the side of the screen during gameplay in Puzzle Bobble DS, acting similarly to his appearance in Bust-A-Move's Vs. Mode. Chack'n also appears as an unlockable character, and is unlocked after clearing Puzzle Mode using the DS control style. Bubble Bobble Double Shot Chack'n appears as an item in Bubble Bobble Double Shot, similar to his appearance in Bubble Bobble. Bubble Bobble Plus! Chack'n appears as an item in Bubble Bobble Plus!, reprising his role from the original Bubble Bobble. The level based off of him from Bubble Bobble returns in the game's Classic Mode, which is a remake of the original arcade title. In this game, he is referred to as Chakkun. ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Chack'n appears as a playable character in Bust-A-Move Deluxe. ''Bust-A-Move'' (iOS) Chack'n appears alongside Bub in Bust-A-Move for iOS. This game reveals that Chack'n has a large family, which includes his mother, father, sister, and three brothers. In the game's story, Chack'n's family has been sucked inside the Magic Domes inside of Bub's house, and Bub and Chack'n must venture into the domes in order to rescue them. New Bust-A-Move Chack'n appears in New Bust-A-Move on certain stages, holding up bubbles attached to a chain. When all the bubbles are popped, Chack'n will fly away. Bust-A-Move Islands Chack'n appears in Bust-A-Move Islands, trapped inside of bubbles in certain stages, and must be freed by the player by matching the bubbles with others of the same color. He can also be obtained as a playable character. Other appearances Pop'n Pop Chack'n and Miss Chack'n appear in the PlayStation version of Pop'n Pop, with Miss Chack'n taking the being selected instead of Chack'n if chosen by the second player in the game's Vs. Mode. Their helper is a Maita. In the game's story, Chack'n and Miss Chack'n are on a date, and travel to a place known as the West Cave. Once they arrive at the cave, Chack'n sees a balloon, which he intends to give to Miss Chack'n as a present, but the balloon pops, revealing a message from Princess Lena of Pop'n World. Princess Lena asks for their help in defeating the invading forces of the Super Dark Great Dragon. Miss Chack'n states that she wants to go to Pop'n World and face the Dragon, and asks Chack'n if he will accompany her. Chack'n muses over the idea, frightened by the prospect of fighting the Super Dark Great Dragon, but decides to join her, as the two had never had an adventure together, and wants to enjoy the experience with her. After defeating the Super Dark Great Dragon, Princess Lena thanks the couple for their help, saying that she can give them anything they want as a reward. Chack'n and Miss Chack'n decline the gesture, as they were happy enough going on an adventure together, and return to their home, in love just as much as they were before. Gallery Chack'n.png|''Chack'n Pop'' Chack'n Manual Art.png|''Chack'n Pop'' Chack'n CP.png|''Chack'n Pop'' Chack'n BB.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Chacknps.png|''Parasol Stars'' Chack'n Bust-A-Move.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Chack'n BAM2 Big.png|''Bust-A-Move 2'' Chack'n BAM2.png|''Bust-A-Move 2'' Chack'n BM Mini.png|''Bubble Memories'' Chack'n BM.png|''Bubble Memories'' Chack'n SPB Big.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Chack'n SPB.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' ChacknSpritePopnPop.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Popn Pop Chacknsprite.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Chack'n PnP Select.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Chack'n BAMDX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Chack'n DX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Chack'n Double Shot.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Chack'n BubbleBobblePlus.png|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Chack'n Islands.png|''Bust-A-Move Islands'' Avsi-chackn1.png|''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' Avsi-chackn2.png|''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' Category:Playable characters